Nicholas Nelson
Nicholas Quintana Nelson (b. September 23, 1996) is the older brother of Chris and Saul Nelson and the younger brother of Valiera Nelson. He and Valiera have a close relationship, though not as close as Will Nelson. Biography Early life Nicholas Nelson was born on September 23, 1996, to Lauren Quintana and an unidentified biological father. He was the younger brother of Valiera Nelson. At one point when Nicholas was a toddler (probably in or around 2000) he and his sister hung out by a lake. By 2003, he eventually became the elder brother of Chris Nelson. Nicholas established a close relationship with Valiera, though not as close as Will. It is known that he has swam at an indoor pool before. In 2007, Lauren and Nicholas' birth dad divorced and former took up with Dave Nelson. As a result, Dave adopted Nicholas and his siblings and raised him with Laura. He also had an adopted brother, Saul. Tower Placement years Beginning of tenth grade Nicholas Nelson began attending Tower Placement School in his sophomore year, appalling Valiera. He met and befriended Nicholas Phee (unbeknownst to him, the brother of Charles, who was fanatically loyal to Valiera — the two had a love-hate relationship and were both Senior students), Johnny and an unidentified fourth. Nicholas also introduced Nick to Valiera, who had at this point moved into the house of Will Ostler. He thought she was mean (unsurprisingly) since she irritably snapped that Nelson was her brother, and Phee was not. Shortly after Labor Day, Nicholas also met Charles in person; the two had a cordial introduction. Hanging out with Nicholas Phee Nicholas Nelson met Charles again on October 6 when he requested that Leah, Nicholas Phee's stepmother, pick him up (for unknown reasons) from his apartment. He stood waiting outside, but Phee unexpectedly called him and asked for directions. Nelson provided them, and they arrived shortly thereafter. He also met Charles' half brother, whom Charles insisted was very stupid, but very friendly. He and Nelson also barricaded themselves in latter's bedroom. They proceeded to go to , a Southern-styled restaurant, where Nelson played a peg game with Phee and ordered contents from the breakfast menu — overeasy eggs and pork chops, the latter of which he never ate and tried and failed to share with everyone else. Charles, who had no idea if he was the same Nicholas who was related to Valiera, attempted to put the pieces together by asking him several questions with a false implication of innocent curiosity, as he even went so far as to confess that he was extremely curious (a debatable claim). When they returned home, Phee was seen curiously examining the family's rock collection in the foyer before finishing a game of chess he had initiated with Nicholas. However, Lauren unexpectedly changed her mind and asked him to come home at 9:15 p.m. Near the end of the game, he told racist jokes with Charles and Phee. Leah drove Nicholas home afterwards and Phee began telling the jokes he had heard from Phee and Charles to his parents. Charles' apology Nicholas Nelson was disturbed that Charles had asked him a couple of questions that he considered "awkward". He told Nicholas Phee this the day after he met Charles. Nevertheless, he enthusiastically greeted Charles a few days later. Around the middle of the month, Nelson would switch from yoga to math during fourth period. Unlike his sister, Nelson would occasionally frequent the library with his friends during lunchtime. On October 28, Charles apologized to Nicholas for asking him awkward questions. Nicholas immediately forgave him. The year continues On November 8, he and Nick Phee went hunting for another student, though Nick playfully confirmed the term was not "ambush", but merely "approach". Phee also told Charles Valiera had not been seen in Tower Placement School for at least two weeks, which baffled Charles, as he had seen her the day before. He would be seen a few more times periodically by both Charles and Steven Thompson, whom Charles told him might be willing to join the Boy-Team cause. By December, Nicholas was no longer hanging out with Nick, not because they disliked each other, but they simply fell apart. He was seen by Charles with a new friend of his, who was a junior student, near a vending machine near the Yoga Classroom. In February, he had taken to following Nicholas Phee around, which Phee was not disturbed by, according to Phee himself. However, as Phee has been known to tell wild stories to increase his own sense of self importance, this may not be true. Summer of 2013 Nick accepted Charles' invitation to attend his birthday party on June 8. On June 21, he was in Manti. Physical description Nicholas Nelson slightly resembled his sister, having the same light brown hair and "sweet yet savage complexion" that was characteristic of his family members. Like Valiera, he was slender and slightly shorter than average. He wore black glasses. Personality and traits Nicholas Nelson seems to generally be a very quiet and pleasant person. He was very similar to Nick: friendly and polite to a fault, intent about his talents, and honest about his opinions to the extent of being utterly insensitive, an honesty he shared with his sister. Like both of them, he has been seen acting brutally around his friends, chucking food against the walls and worming his way out of punishment. He was very fond of DS video games, often playing games revolving around franchises such as . He is also known to be fond of chess. Nicholas believes that the world's greatest invention is the wheel. He is also confirmed to follow the Mormon religion. Talents and abilities Nicholas "doesn't know how to fight" according to Nicholas Phee. However, it is worth noting that Phee believes his own skills are far superior to any of his friends. As he is known to enjoy chess, it can be assumed he at least displays competence with it. Relationships Family , Nicholas' big sister.]] It is unknown how Nicholas feels about his parents, or if Valiera has encouraged him into thinking they were stupid, as she thought. Nicholas seemed to be fond of her. While she cited that he was a dork, it is clear that Valiera loved him deeply. Notably, they both had matching backpacks and, on their first day of school together, wore matching shirts. Though he still seemed quite neutral about her implies that she loved him more than he loved her. He was less fond of Chris, calling him an idiot, as he was annoyed by his nasty habit of stating the obvious. He is neutral about Saul, his stepbrother through adoption. Nicholas' family Nicholas Nelson seemed to have a good relationship with the majority of Nicholas' family members. Nicholas himself was Nelson's best friend and a chess player who shared his first name. The two enjoyed throwing food against walls during lunch hour. Despite thinking poorly of both his intelligence and fighting prowess, it is clear that Nick was fond of him. However, Nick claims that Nicholas stalks him, which he is indifferent about. He got along well with Charles, whom he had already met outside the Main Office at Tower Placement. Charles, in turn, considered him to be "interesting", though he may have simply been interested in getting closer to Valiera, this is unproven. He also had a cordial relationship with Nick's parents. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas based Nicholas Nelson off of his friend Nikki's brother Mike, who shared Nicholas' surname and the first of Nikki's brothers that he encountered face-to-face. Appearances * * * Category:1996 births Category:Born in September Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Nelson family Category:Neutral individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Bullies